Caótico
by Pequeniez
Summary: "Un segundo después, como si hubiesen brotado de la nada, en Caos aparecieron las mismas heridas que Leopold y Butters la misma sonrisa enloquecida que Caos."


**Advertencias:** Muerte de un personaje, Tortura, supongo. Butters está loco.

 **Disclaimer:** South Park y todo lo que abarca no me pertenece.

 **Dedicado a:** Luis Carlos porque le prometí que subiria esto hace veinte mil años (Lo siento, soy terrible pajero, lo sé. Lo único que puedo hacer por ahora es dedicarte el esfuerzo que le puse.) y a Jva98 pues me mencionó en el último fanfic que sacó, y yo también quiero mencionarlo acá. Tus fanfics también son muy buenos, sigue escribiendo y no seas como Pequeniez, que dice que pública que publica, y nunca lo hace.

 **000**

Había entrado a su habitación moviéndose como un zombie. Las piernas le dolían, los brazos y la cabeza también. De su labio bajaba un hilo de sangre, podía sentir el sabor metálico y le daba nauseas. Tenia montones de manchas verdes que pronto pasarían a morado. Pero él mismo ya había pasado a un nuevo nivel de estupidez. Otra vez fue la victima de los planes de Eric.

Y evidentemente lo habían castigado de nuevo. "Por buscapleitos" dijo su padre, pero él no había hecho nada. Había sido Cartman, quien mintió, metiéndolo en una pelea con un chico mayor. No era lo único: Mañana, y hasta el miércoles próximo tenia detención.

Cayó de rodillas frente a su espejo y lo observó buscando una señal que le diga "No eres tan patético". Susurrando en voz baja "Necesito ayuda" como si fuese una oración. Una plegaria a un ser inexistente. Porque de existir... le había abandonado.

—Leopold.—Su propia voz lo llamó, y él subió la cabeza como si el Dios del que dudaba le hubiese hablado.

—Caos...— Frente a él no estaba su triste reflejo si no estaba el mayor villano de todos los tiempos observándole con una pena que casi podía leerse como vergüenza ajena. Mucho tiempo había pasado desde la ultima vez que se encontraron... Butters había sido tan débil.

—Levantate. Es penoso verme a mí mismo tirado en el piso como un perro herido.— Leopold se levantó como pudo. De repente el dolor de todo su cuerpo se había ido, y en su cabeza solo se repetía "Ayúdame, Ayúdame".

—Yo... no puedo.— Quería llorar, llorar más. Sintió una calidez extraña en sus mejillas. Caos las estaba sujetando suavemente, casi acariciándolas.

—Sí puedes. Tú puedes gracias a mí. Yo soy tú, tú eres yo. Podemos.— Asintió ligeramente, y Caos sonrió. —Perfecto... ahora, tú y yo sabemos lo que debemos hacer. ¿No?—

—¿Debemos...?—

—Debemos... deshacernos de ese cerdo.— Su sonrisa se ensanchó hacia un costado, dando a relucir sus dientes. Una herida en su labio terminó abriéndose de nuevo, sangrando más. Un segundo después, como si hubiesen brotado de la nada, en Caos aparecieron las mismas heridas que Leopold y Butters la misma sonrisa enloquecida que Caos.

El calor había desaparecido, pues sus manos se había enfriado y en realidad eran estas las que había sostenido su rostro.

Su labio sangraba, sus rodillas dolían y su mente deliraba frente a un espejo sucio y viejo.

000

Aunque sonaba extraño decirlo, Butters tenía práctica colándose en el dormitorio de Cartman. Si no, nunca habría sabido que aún atesora a la Rana Clyde, o que el gordo tenía una foto de Wendy debajo de su almohada.

O que el cloroformo le hace efecto de manera particularmente rápida.

000

"Frío" fue lo primero que sintió y pensó. "Confusión" fue lo segundo, más mentalmente fue expresado como un "¿Qué mierda pasa?"

Trató de moverse, más la pesadez de su cuerpo se lo impidió, y las cuerdas de la silla lo habrían hecho igualmente imposible. Sus pies aún estaban descalzos, pudo identificar el piso, era madera. Reconocía la textura, pero solo lo confundía más. Su visión era demasiado borrosa todavía como para reconocer donde se hallaba.

—¿Dónde...?—

—En el Infierno.— Una voz casi espectral resonó, venida de la oscuridad que le rodeaba, como si hubiese surgido de la nada. —O ya muy cerca.—

Esa voz...

En su shock, mientras su mente aún permanecía perdida, su boca habló, casi preguntando.

—Butters...—

—Eric—

Solo entonces apareció. A la escasa luz de la habitación, Butters se veía más intimidante de lo que realmente era. Cartman salió de su letargo mental una vez comprobada su sospecha, estaba apunto de maldecir, cuando sus cuerdas vocales pararon al igual que cada parte de su cuerpo al sentir el primer electroshock.

Tembló. Se desorbitó por completo, fue tan repentino que apenas tuvo tiempo de asimilar. Lo que decía se perdió en un grito que retumbó en la habitación.

—Shhh... estamos lejos del pueblo, pero imagínate que alguien pase por acá... ¿Quieres arrastrar a alguien contigo?—

Cartman quiso contestar, pero apenas hizo el ademán de hablar otro golpe le chocó. Y otro, y otro, y otro.

Sentía la carne de su cuerpo ardiendo, quemándose con cada descarga eléctrica que Butters le proporcionó. Terminó por escupir sangre, manchando el piso y su propia ropa. Quería gritar, matar a Leopold, saltarle encima, ahorcarlo. Pero ni siquiera gimió, su cuerpo estaba demasiado dolorido para siquiera ello. Simplemente le miró, con sus ojos brillando de la rabia que le invadía.

—¿Mhmm, recién a la cuarta? Si hubieses dejado de gritar en la segunda, te habrías ganado un poco de piedad.—

Butters retrocedió, sonriente, para tomar algo largo y delgado. Eric apenas conseguía ver, el doloroso hormigueo que persistía en su cuerpo lo distrajo, hasta que Leopold habló nuevamente.

—Siempre me pregunté para que quieres piernas si nunca haces ejercicio, ¿sabes?—

Se estremeció como lo que era; un animal herido. La oxidada palanca era examinada por su agresor. Vio como tanteó una de las puntas con su dedo índice, verificando que estaba afilada.

—¿Quién...quién te mando a hacer... es...esto?—

Butters se quedó callado unos segundos, antes de contestar con la voz mas grave que Cartman había escuchado jamás de él.

—Caos.—

El primer golpe fue atinado a su pierna derecha, en la zona de las pantorrillas. La punta cortó y el resto golpeó con fuerza, casi haciéndole gritar. Sintió la furia de Butters en la fuerza con la que le fue proporcionado el porrazo.

—Él fue quien me ayudó a ver que no tenía porqué soportarte.— Su voz salió con mas fuerza que antes, y su golpe aumentó también. Ahora su otra pierna, un chillido se le escapó, pero Butters lo ignoró. Su pantalón de pijama se tiñó de la sangre que brotaba del corte.

—¡A ver que podía hacerte sufrir todo lo que yo sufrí por tí!—Elevándose con cada palabra, y quebrándose cada vez más. Cortó nuevamente en su extremidad izquierda, los golpes atinaban con una precisión extremadamente dolorosa, su boca no conseguía contener los lastimeros gritos que ansiaban huir.

—¡A ver que si lo deseaba, podía hacerte chillar como un cerdo!— Casi gritando, Butters continuó, sin descanso, aún con su brazo cansado ya, su mente ordenaba seguir. Caos le ordenaba seguir, mientras Eric suplicaba, tanto a su dios como a Lepold porque ya todo acabara. Sus piernas llenas de cortes que ardían como solo una herida fresca lo hace.

—Por... fav...— Apenas conseguía articular entre el remolino de dolor que lo alejaba de la racionalidad. Butters no paró, hasta que un grito huyó desde el fondo de la garganta de Cartman, creando un eco que deleitó a Stotch hasta que desapareció.

Eric no sabia como era que aún no se desmayaba de dolor, pero supuso que era un castigo a todos sus pecados. Su Tibia y Peroné ya habían cedido, rompiéndose los dos en el último golpe de Butters. El dolor se mezcló con los otros y pronto dejó de reconocer que tanto sentía. No diferenciaba entre el nuevo y el viejo.

—¿Cuando dejaste de gritar, Eric?—

La pregunta le llegó casi como una burla. Cartman nuevamente alzó la vista hacia Butters, sus ojos antes iracundos ahora lucían desperados por un poco de misericordia.

—A la cuarta, ¿no es así?— Se acercó a Cartman, con una sonrisa digna de paciente mental, de alguien con la mente hecha un desastre. Rota.

—Si hubieses dejado de gritar a la segunda, te habrías ganado un poco de piedad.— Con la punta ensangrentada de la palanca, cortó la garganta de Eric desde lo más profundo que pudo.

De ahí simplemente se sentó a esperar, disfrutando el espectáculo.

000

El asesinato de Eric Theodore Cartman fue noticia por todo South Park. ¿Quien podría haber por fin puesto muerte a ese gordo hijo de puta? Eran tantos los que le odiaban que incluso sus mismos amigos dudaban quien podría ser.

Los agentes no lo creyeron hasta que su madre entre lágrimas nombró una lista de nombres tan larga al punto que la policía quedó anonadada. Resultaba imposible pensar que una persona tan "normal" fuese tan odiada como una celebridad.

Tenían al menos veinticuatro sujetos potenciales.

—¿Butters sospechoso potencial?—

O bueno, veintitrés.

Kyle Broflovski miró a la cámara con estupefacción. Stan y Kenny ya habían sido entrevistados, después de haberlos calmado. Al final parecía que sí eran algo similar a sus amigos. O siquiera lo suficiente como para llorar por él.

—Butters se deprime cuando matamos a algún insecto. ¿Cómo podría secuestrar y torturar a alguien hasta la muerte?—

El rubio (¿Caos o Butters?) dio apenas una risa ladina al televisor de su sala. Se levantó, y subió las escaleras con tranquilidad. Las noticias eran particularmente aburridas, y equívocas (Cartman no tardó diez minutos en desangrarse, fueron ocho o menos). Además, debía meter a lavar su ropa. A su madre nunca le gustó quitar manchas de sangre.

 **000**

 **Notas/Extras:** Nunca he leido fanfics, o bueno, textos con temática explicita en lo que es un asesinato así que estoy volando en esto. ¿Me dicen que tal?


End file.
